Fria Promesa, Tierna Alegriafelicidad Celestial
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: durante la vida existen golpes duros... Trowa despues de encontrar porfin el amor en un angel que le dio esperanza... este ...se va dejandolo solo... como antes lo estaba...ahora solo queda el recuerdo.


El martirio era demasiado, era tan doloroso... aun mas cuando los recuerdos no estaban presentes...aun cuando no sabias el por que de tu existencia...la vida no tenia sentido alguno...creías vivir solo sobrellevándola...los sentimientos jamas estuvieron presentes...no, asta llegado el momento de experimentar...el amor...

La tristeza a regresado de nuevo... el llanto se derrama de aquel rostro que por primera vez han podido salir...

Por que tenia que ser de esta manera? Toda su vida no había sentido nada...absolutamente nada...no dolor .. No angustia.. no desesperación...no alegría...no amor...nada...

Por que? Por que, ahora que creía a ver reído, a ver amado , a ver una persona común ...y feliz, por que realmente era feliz!, demacrado ...¿por que eso que jamas pensaría sentir se escapo tan rápido?...

cuando crees que todo es felicidad ...por que todo termina?

Cómo aceptar que en la vida hay un fin?

a penas cuando has recuperado todo lo que creías perdido...cuando por fin te sientes completo...

y todo acaba sin poder hacer nada...

no tenias recuerdos... no tenias familia.. no tenias nada...

Dar gracias?

si antes no me importaban las religiones y la política...

ahora...

pudiese explicar la razón del por que dios quita y da pero vuelve a quitar...

o darle a plazos a la guerra por a ver guiado mi destino... 

Eres tu el que decide su propio destino y lo crea... o es que ya esta escrito?

nunca abra una felicidad en vida que dure.. 

Te conocí.. Me amaste.. te amo... y te vi partir... ahora lloro... cuando no sabia yo lo que era...

No tenia nada.. Me diste todo...crecí.. viví.. y ahora siento que te fuiste junto con ella... 

-Quatre...- un susurro desvío el silencio en la desolada habitación, estaba oscuro.. Afuera caían las gotas gruesas de la lluvia..

una luz provocada por un rayo que resonó segundos después reflejo en la ancha ventana una silueta y el rostro cubierto de sombrías tristezas al joven de cabellera café...

solo se veía un camino en su rostro... y era el llanto seco de lagrimas...

a cada trueno cada ves aumentaba la lluvia...

Trowa permanecía frente la una vil estatua fria y sin vida.. miraba a la nada...

su vista esta fija, pero estaba oscura y gris...a penas y un ojo podía verse al la luz del trueno..

sus hombros estaban en cogidos.. sus manos dentro de las anchas bolsas de su pantalón de vestir color negro...

al igual que el saco, la camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello.. y aquella cinta que era corbata...

La luz de otro trueno se izo presente... Trowa serró los ojos un momento...

solo...de nuevo... se dijo asi mismo, mientras sus pies viajaban al lugar donde su ángel estuvo...

La lluvia no cesaba asi como aquellos truenos..

poco a poco Trowa se acerca aquella extensa cama.. sin quitar la vista de ella ...se detiene con tranquilidad y la observa con frialdad , esa que a el lo caracteriza...

saco la mano del pantalón y la dirigió a uno de los barrotes que sostenían en la base ..

esta frío.. como fría esta la cama.. como fría esta habitación sin frío mi corazón sin tu calor... 

-Por que tenias que irte?...por que te fuiste dejándome a mi y a nuestro amor...cuando habías sido tu el que pudo darme un corazón y sembrar en el ...

si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo...pero de nada serviría... nada ni nadie podría cambiar lo que el destino tenia para nosotros...

Quatre...seria mucho pedir que volvieras?...-el dolor lo vencía y el cansancio de desvelos no desanimo logro sentarse en ancha cama de seda y linajes de tul delgado recogido...

Recuerdos?

no el no recordaba nada.. no al menos cuando el perdió la memoria ase tiempo y por la guerra ...pero desde que estaba con Quatre el por fin tenia...

su mente y su vida para el empieza donde conoce a Quatre...desde ese entonces asta este momento, el tiene recuerdos... y es gracias a Quatre...

no solo le devolvió poco a poco los sentimientos.. si no que le dio sentido a su propia existencia...

no sabia si agradecer a la guerra por ello o a Dios, por que gracias a eso el tenia una hermana , un trabajo , una casa ,amigos, conoció a la persona que mas ama...una familia que el jamas esperaba tener...y...una vida...

la felicidad...estaba mientras todo eso estaba...en especial ..la persona que le hizo crecer amor en su corazón...

amor.. no el no sabia que era...para el no existía esa palabra...

sin embargo Quatre le habría esa coraza de piedra que tenia en el ...

supo esperar y supo comprender...

asta que el propio Trowa sintiera esos sentimientos...

Tantos recuerdos a tu lado Quatre... que ahora no se si olvidarlos o tenerlos para que no duela el alma el poder recordarlos.. 

Trowa tocaba cada parte de aquella cama fría.. aun llovía ...la almohada tenia la silueta de aquella figura, aun se percibía el aroma a rosales en ella... a el cáliz de una flor, al perfume natural de aquel cuerpo bello.. Quatre... repitió Trowa en su mente

mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada de Quatre...sus ojos apretados , estaba tratando de sentir que el que abrazaba no era mas que Quatre, su amado ángel...

una lagrima broto y mojo la almohada...

- no tenias que dejarme... no puedo vivir sin tu amor Quatre...te necesito a mi lado..

esta casa no es lo mismo sin ti... todo tiene tu aroma...todo me recuerda a ti...

cada rincón de mi vida estas tu Quatre...por que juntos la construimos tu mi ángel...mi Quatre...mi todo.. y yo...

por que tenias que irte? por que ?...

1er.RECUERDO

Cuando decidí vivir a tu lado

-Trowa! basta! jajaja, no hagas eso!- gritaba Quatre feliz a las cosquillas que Trowa le asía - si no dejas de hacerlo jaja te pintare la cara Trowa jaja - decía aun riendo Quatre con una brocha en la mano

-me gusta verte reír Quatre...- le susurro Trowa en el oído a Quatre mientras lo a traía a el con suavidad y ternura para besarlo...

-Trowa...-

no tardado en caer de la mano de Quatre aquella brocha...Trowa subió la camisa debajo del oberol de Quatre para tocar su lisa piel...(ambos pintaban la que seria su recamara..)

mientras las manos de Quatre subían para tocar el cuello y cabellos de Trowa, se abrazaban mas...el beso se extendió... asta caer ambos al piso ...y miles de pedazos de periódico volaron....

2do

sol de miel

-Trowa?...en que piensas?- decia Quatre agarrando su sombrero que lo protegía del sol de playa...-Trowa?-

-en ...-Trowa lo mira fijamente asta que...-

-Trowa!- grita Quatre al sentir las manos de Trowa que lo hacían subir y dejar de agarrar el sombrero, que con el aire del mar lo volaron de la cabeza de Quatre-

-en que te amo demasiado Quatre- dice Trowa bajando a Quatre con sumo cuidado a su rostro para besarlo..

las olas están tranquilas y el atardecer no tarda en caer...

3ro

alos 25 Quatre sorpresa

las luces de casa estaban apagadas...

Heero y Trowa abrían la perilla de la puerta....

- Pasa Heero.. creo k no están en casa..- dijo Trowa prendiendo las luces...

-SORPRESA!!- gritaron todos al unísono

-pe..-Trowa se sorprendió por ver a todos en la sala de su casa con serpentinas, confeti y globos

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo frio Heero con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro, Trowa solo lo miro aun sorprendido...

-Trowa! feliz cumpleaños! hermano- dijo Catherine se acerco a felicitarlo

-Amigo Trowa! valla cara de Sorprendido! jajaja tus ojos no podrían salirse mas jajaja aun que creo k será la única bes que veamos eso jajaja viniendo de ti claro jajaja- Duo dijo mientras reia por la cara de Trowa- buen trabajo mi Heero-chan! sabia que caería jejeje-dijo abrazando a Heero

-vamos Baka, k me cres como tu?- le dijo Heero aprisionando a Duo con picardía..

-jeje por eso te amo mi Heero-chan -

- o vasta tórtolos no es su acto, ya van empezar!- dijo Wufei molesto-

-Wu! no seas celoso! tu tienes a tu novia jajaja asi k no digas nada y deja de molestar- rezongó Duo y después continuo con lo que asia

-Feliz dia Barton- le dijo Wu a un Trowa preocupado y miran do a todos lados buscando algo y sin prestar atención contesto

- a.. si.. gracias Wufei..-

-..valla! -

-que? - pregunto Trowa aun buscando en todos lados con la vista.. todos estaban atrás , sally , Hilde, Noin, zech, une, y algunos de los prevantivs , del circo donde trabajaba, la compañía de los Winner, los seguidores de Quatre...todos menos una persona...Quatre

-nada- solo dijo wufei volviendo a donde su pareja se encontraba, aun tenia vergüenza de verse fijado en la persona que a cada momento y lo regañaba...que siempre terminaban por hacer una pelea verbal en la que Hilde terminaba por ganar, y que a el le agradaba pues siempre lo callaba con un tremendo beso..

-Wufei...y...-Trowa detuvo a wufei antes, el quería saber de su amado Quatre, por k no lo había recibido?

-ah ...no se... no lo e visto, a mi me llamo Duo y Heero- y siguió su camino hacia Hilde

-Duo, y Quatre?- volteo a donde Heero y Duo se encontraban

-mmmmm- seguían besándose y ni Duo ni Heero respondieron

Gracias, por la respuesta... -pensó Trowa - donde esta Quatre?-

TROWA!! - se escucharon gritos que venían de la cocina, tanto Catherin como Rashid traían un enorme pastel en un carrito de rueditas, el pastel estaba casi de 1.50 de largo tras ellos venían dos de los manganacar (no se como se escribe uu)de Quatre con un enorme regalo de casi 2 metros-

todos empezaron a cantar y le dijeron que abriera el regalo

el intuyo que estaría Quatre mas cual fue su sorpresa que en cuanto abriera el regalo nada había y en el pastel saliera Quatre en barrándolo en todas partes, ambos se divirtieron persiguiendo a Trowa por toda la casa.. hasta que el festejo termino

y ambos se bañaron juntos..

-Feliz cumpleaños Trowa...te amo- le dijo Quatre abrazando a Trowa y colocando una rosa en su oreja izquierda..

-gracias mi angel-lo besa y de la tina cae agua ...

4to

las noches

-te amo Trowa...-dijo Quatre en el pecho de Trowa, en la alcoba se sentía el calor, el amor.. la chimenea solo alumbraba sus rostros y parte de la habitación, la cama tenia sabanas de seda blanca y las cortinas del pabellón solo de los extremos estaban caídas

-yo también te amo mi ángel, te amo Quatre...-dijo Trowa acariciando la espalda suave de Quatre y besando su frente con ternura...

-jamás nos separaremos vdd Trowa?...nunca me dejaras vdd Trowa?-pregunto Quatre viendo a su amor con preocupación

Trowa solo miraba a Quatre, sus ojos brillaban tanto y sus pupilas verdes aun lucían mas hermosas

-no mi ángel yo no dejare de amarte...- sonrío con ternura para Quatre se acerco y lo beso de nuevo, ahora en los labios

-tu me dejarías?...- pregunto Trowa

-jamas Trowa, jamas dejare de sentir lo que siempre e sentido por ti amor...te amo Trowa y no dejare de amarte nunca...un si yo muriera, siempre te amare mi Trowa...siempre...

5to

amor puro para ti hasta la muerte...


End file.
